


Take Flight

by MrBalkanophile



Series: Shatter Me [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: COW!T-verse, Fairies, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: Alcune delle ultime ferite di Celestia vengono curate da chi ha finalmente trovato uno scopo nella propria vita.





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il COW-T 8, ottava e ultima settimana, "COW-T!verse".

In una delle sue prime uscite pubbliche, quando Gehrard dell’Angelo aveva già rinunciato a pantaloni di pelle, camicia di tela e scarpe basse per tuniche aderenti di seta gialla e stivali vertiginosi, aveva forgiato con un po’ di magia e tanta perizia tecnica un accessorio che molti gli avrebbero invidiato.

Un accessorio di cui molti avevano anche riso moltissimo.

Ali di crisalide, enormi e impalpabili, le facevano da corona mentre si esibiva in una perfetta danza tradizionale, i suoi connotati indistinguibili da quelli di una delle ballerine di fila che le facevano da contorno. _Abilene e i suoi Angeli_ avevano fatto il giro dell’intero pianeta, grazie ai servizi televisivi di Soriana Titutita. E _Abilene_ era sempre più richiesta per spettacoli, show televisivi e musicali, sagre di paese ed esibizioni private.

Abilene era vanesia e piena di sé. Ed era abbastanza umile da accettare di avere questi difetti. Ma adesso, adesso che dopo una vita passata a pensare solo a se stessa e al proprio successo, Abilene finalmente sentiva la forza dentro di sé per poter fare _qualcosa_.

Con un sospiro spiegò le ali, vere, parte di sé come le braccia o le gambe o i capelli o qualsiasi altra parte del corpo, e concentrò la sua energia, curando le bruciature e le spaccature del terreno, ripiantando fiori senza nemmeno sfiorarne i semi, portando gli animali e gli insetti a vivere con più forza che mai la loro brevissima vita.

“Molto bene,” approvò una voce dietro di lei. Abilene non si voltò neppure, sapendo che Manila poteva vedere il proprio sorriso. “Il Palazzo d’Estate sarà di nuovo una gemma della nostra architettura, grazie a te.”

“Sembra così poco,” sospira, abbassando le braccia e le ali.

“Ma ti fa sentire così bene,” rimarca Manila, lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia, e Abilene sa che come sempre ha ragione lei.


End file.
